<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Jungles of Felucia by hayam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403060">In the Jungles of Felucia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam'>hayam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Clone Wars, Dehydration, Delirium, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Food Issues, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Malnutrition, One Shot, Parental Shaak Ti, Planet Felucia (Star Wars), Sick Anakin Skywalker, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stress, Vomiting, War, forgets to eat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaak Ti expected to crash on a ship with Anakin Skywalker as the pilot, what she didn't expect the Tatooine native to suffer the effects of dehydration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaak Ti &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Jungles of Felucia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning: Vomiting and Disordered Eating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> Ti hated the planet that was Felicia. It was a beautiful planet, of course, with vegetation that ranged from the coolest of greens and reds. But the insects, the wet heat, and the tiny fact that she was stranded on the jungle planet with Anakin Skywalker.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head at the young Jedi Knight, who was swatting off the native fireflies as he rationed out their ration bars and water. Master Ti knew that Anakin was one of the best pilots of the Order but his landing skills needed great work as he crashed the ship and they needed to make camp.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>Togruta Jedi Master</span>
  <span> took a deep breath, getting angry at Skywalker was not going to fix matters.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Kenobi and Commander Cody should be here by morning,” Master Ti reassured.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nodded silently while pushing back his </span>
  <span>goldish</span>
  <span> brown hair, which was matted with sweat.</span>
  <span> He looked extremely pale and just washed out. Shaak found this odd as the Tatooine native should be used to the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> frowned, Anakin had been acting quite off the whole time they made camp, barely said a word.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something bothering you, Young Skywalker? she asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s electric blue eyes turned dark before shaking his head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Master,” he answered as he leaned against a tree, </span>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> noticed how rapid his breathing was and he looked flushed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> wanted to write it off as simple humidity problems and that is what she tried to do. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate. If something was bothering Anakin, he would just have to tell her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She barely made a minute in her meditation session until the sounds of retching interrupted. She opened her eyes and she saw Anakin bent over, vomiting up everything he had in his stomach. And judging by how thin the boy had become since the start of the war, she guessed it wasn’t much.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> ran up</span>
  
  <span>to him and rubbed his back, and a chill entered her bones as she felt Anakin’s too prominent vertebrae through his Jedi Tunic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like hours, Anakin finally stopped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably something I ate,” he muttered before clearing his throat and letting out a dry laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> continued rubbing his back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat or drink,” she argued,” when was the last time you had water? Food?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not hungry or thirsty and besides,” Anakin’s eyes drifted off a bit before looking back at </span>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span>,” you need the food and water more than me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> huffed and grabbed the canteen of water and handed it to Anakin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are dehydrated, you need it more than me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shoved the canteen away and shook his head and </span>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> was flabbergasted. Was he delirious from the heat?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” he hissed, his blue eyes turning icy,” I don’t need it!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The outburst just confirmed that Anakin was indeed in a state of delirium.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin you are overheated and dehydrated,” she repeated as she handed him a canteen,” drink this water.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head, </span>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> combed through too wet hair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give it to me, everything is my fault,” Anakin mumbled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> was taken aback, this wasn’t the overconfident young man that she had grown to know over the decade. The slight tremble and boyishness of his voice made him sound more like a youngling than the twenty-one-year-old war general.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winced as she remembered Anakin’s age. Twenty-one is quite young to be a General in the Republic army and have a </span>
  <span>Padawan</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are sentient Anakin, we all make mistakes,” she reminded,” it does not mean you let yourself die over it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words just to seem to go in one ear and out the other and he started shaking. </span>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> sat him down and laid him against the tree and took off his robes and loosened his belt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t send me back to Tatooine,” he pleaded, his eyes losing focus on her and looking up to the looming canopy of the jungle</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t Anakin, but drink this water.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin moaned but luckily relented and took the canteen and started drinking it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> grabbed the first aid kit and grabbed a bottle of oral rehydration solution.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she went to Anakin, the boy looked a bit better, his eyes were more alert and they didn't have that horrible shallowness in them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Finished, Young Skywalker?” she asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nodded but </span>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> could still see he was still out of it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink this too,” she told him as she handed him the rehydration solution,” and after you finish this we will try to put some food in you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nodded and started slowly drinking the solution and </span>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> scanned over the rations that were edible for humans.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin needed much more than just these rations but they would have to do.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Anakin was done drinking the water, </span>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> gave him some veg meat and bread. She noticed how Anakin turned slightly green from looking at the food.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you have eaten?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do eat,” Anakin grumbled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>”But when was the last time?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin looked down at the jungle floor, the soil was moist and black.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few days ago.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak</span>
  <span> sighed, this has to be a problem that had to be going on for a while.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as we get back to the temple, you need to see a nutritionist.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes widened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts!” she interrupted, “you nearly died from dehydration and malnutrition, you need to eat and drink water.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sighed and started nibbling the ration bread.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaak Ti made a minor note to inform Obi-Wan Kenobi of Anakin's self-care habits when they reached the temple.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>